


Connection

by Gidister



Category: One Piece
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Germa, Lost history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gidister/pseuds/Gidister
Summary: Dabble piece. Zeff is up late about something from his past.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic since the old days on another account. I hope that you enjoy it!

“Vinsmoke Sanji huh?” said an old man wearing a tall white chef hat as he walked into his quarters on the ship, The Baratie. He stroked his ever so long twisted mustache as he looked at the newest bounty poster in his hands. Owner Zeff couldn’t help but smile at the goofy picture of the boy that grew up under his watch. It seemed only yesterday that stupid eggplant looking boy left this place. Left to go pursue his dream of finding the All Blue sea much like he himself did decades ago.  
  
“Well then… That’s a bit interesting to find out about.” Zeff said to himself as he set the piece of paper onto his desk. The old man soon lit a candle to light the room, the only one he had which was on the desk. The small flame danced for a bit as he sat down and opened one of the drawers on his desk. He moved some papers around to then pull out a little bulky package wrapped in an old worn cloth and tied up with worn leather straps. A few seconds later, Zeff carefully undid the straps to reveal a worn journal and a small square item wrapped in an old handkerchief that had a pattern of an eagle repeated many times in the cloth.  
  
“What do you think, Opa?” The old man asked as he removed the cloth on the small item. It was a very worn painting that was centuries old. The plain looking frame it was in clearly wasn’t the original as the figure in the painting was that of a young prince. A prince from an old country that probably doesn’t exist anymore given the length of time between then and now.   
The painting was only from the shoulders up but it showed the pride and arrogance of the person it depicts. With short blond hair slicked back with just about as much oil as was in the painting, the young prince had a confident smile of pure arrogance. Teen pride you could say while wearing that black suit of armor and holding a long jewel encrusted sword just barely making it to the canvas. But the biggest thing had to be the black eyebrows that the prince had.  
For years since his childhood, Zeff always found those eyebrows to be ridiculous on this man in the painting. To him such things were surely something made up by the artist that painted this prince. That was until he saw the same ones on a certain boy that he ran into at the end of his pirate days.  
  
“I think he looks a bit like you.” He said to the painting as he held up the bounty poster of that boy with the same stupid curly eyebrows. “But maybe that just might be me.” He laughed for a good minute. The flickering of the candle danced around making it seem as though the prince in the painting was laughing along with the old man. His arrogant soul somehow still living in that painted canvas despite the centuries.  
Zeff’s laughter soon simmered down to silence as he set both images leaning against the wall on his desk. He leans back in the wooden chair to stare at them, his adopted son and old ancestor. The two looked very similar indeed. Both had the same eyebrows but something about the dumb look they both had, just showed how similar they were.  
  
“I guess the stories said by Gramps and Nana were rather true now, Opa.” Zeff said as he looked at his ancestor while picking up the old book at stayed nearby.“Never thought that the stupid book might be true either. So you’re really a prince of Germa, eh brat? I wonder if that makes us related?” He opens the book to look through the old dusty pages. A lot of it was faded or written in a way that couldn’t be understood. But there were many sketches. The first part being mostly text with a few drawings of a few random things. Parts of a castle, soldiers that wore metal armor, a few machine things that Zeff didn’t understand and then the giant snail that looked to be part ship. Surely a fantasy world that seemed so strange but yet seemed so real at the same time.  
  
“Vinsmoke… I can see how we got the name Windsmoker from now. Though why did you want to get rid of the name, Opa?” Zeff paused on a page with detailed drawings of a mechanical armor that those that lost an arm could use only for an image of a fish to show right beside it. A fish that surely wasn’t native to the North Blue as Zeff knows it well here in the East Blue. He turned the page to find more drawings of fish followed by sea scapes, and finally a woman with a smile like the sun itself on the final pages. Just endless pictures with few words as to what was behind the mind of the man that drew them.  
But to Zeff, he had a good guess now as to what it was. He smiled and looked back at the painting of his ancestor. The arrogant smile now looked more like a man trapped in a cage that was making him suffer. A man that wanted to do more than build an empire that spanned a whole ocean. And it all probably started with that one strange fish he found. The one from another sea.  
  
“Eh. Probably best for that to stay with you! It's not my business to know what an old fart like you was thinking!” Zeff laughed again as the candle flickered once more. The smile on the painting grew bright once more. “But I’m glad that you did leave, Opa. I think I would make a terrible prince much like the brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do think that Zeff might be related to the Vinsmokes some way or another. This is just one that is my favorite that I just had to write about.


End file.
